


Human Heart

by Bound_in_reason



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bound_in_reason/pseuds/Bound_in_reason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie looked from The Doctor to Rose, and back again.</p><p>“She won’t talk to me Jackie.” He said controlling his voice.</p><p>“Corse not you daft alien!” Jackie said, patting his arm. “She's confused.” Jackie paused. “He’s gone and left her agen, and now Rose has got to get her head round you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wrong Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Journey's End
> 
> I claim no rights to any of these characters or the world of Doctor Who.
> 
> This work was originally written immediately after the Journey's End episode aired but never published. It was my first fanfic.

The Doctor intertwined his slender fingers with hers, feeling the warmth of her palm against his. He tried to reassure her with a gentle squeeze of her hand. He need Rose to know he was there and staying, that it would okay.

Rose stood in shock. She stared in disbelief at the spot where the TARDIS had been. Her eyes searched for any sign of the blue box. Her ears strained for the groan of the TARDIS engine, but there was nothing but empty sand and crashing waves. He was gone. Her Doctor had chosen to go and leave her, again.

After a time, Rose relinquished her glassy stare and turned to the substitute Doctor. He looked down at her, with the same rich brown eyes, concerned and questioning. The tufts of his adorable brown hair waved wildly in the wind. The Doctor said nothing and continued to hold her hand tenderly. He waited, expecting her to say something, but instead Rose’s lip quivered and her eyes filled with tears. She released the Doctor’s hand and stood in front of him silent, not knowing what to do or say next. Her mind was in turmoil. She had kissed him. His whispered words had burst her heart, giving her every feeling of joy that she could have hoped for, but now she stood ashamed of her thoughtlessness. _Did her Doctor resent her now?_

"Soooo..." The Doctor ventured, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I…” She croaked, looking down at the specks of yellow sand on her shoes. “I can’t do this Doctor!” She sobbed through the tears that came easily. Rose turned and fled. She ran along the grey beach, passing her Mum, as tears fell freely on her flushed cheeks.

“Rose!” Jackie called, “Sweetheart wait!”

The Doctor stood motionless; the warmth of Rose’s hand still caressed his fingers. He swallowed her words, hesitated, but almost immediately rushed after her, shouting at Jackie as he passed her:

“I’ll sort it. Wait here.”

The Doctor dashed across the beach after her.

“Rose! Wait!” He called. She continued to run towards the cliff face.

Rose ran and did not turn. She bounded up the steep gravel path, that lead away from Dårlig Ulv Stranden, with her heart pounding and the wind slashing her hair across her face. The Doctor followed determined, calling her again. He could not bear seeing her so upset and wanted badly to comfort her and keep her safe.

When Rose reached the top, and rounded the bend The Doctor could no longer see her. He quickened his pace, desperate to reach the summit. He could not think what he should say when he caught her up, but more than anything he needed to hold her. Once he reached the top he stopped abruptly. A few hundred yards away Rose sat slumped on a grey boulder, with her head between her knees crying uncontrollably. Her blonde hair fell about her face haphazardly. Cradling her head in her hands, Rose’s body shook with every sob. The spiteful wind stung the Doctor's eyes as moisture settled there.

“Rose!” 

The Doctor breathed a deep and calming breath before walking over to where Rose sat. He approached more carefully as he closed the gap between them. When he reached the boulder, he crouched down and dipped his head in an attempt to see her face. Carefully the Doctor placed his arm across her back and settled his hand on her waist. Rose continued to cry with her head in her hands. The Doctor lightly moved some of her hair back and brushed his lips over her ear as he breathed her name softly:

“Rose?”

“Please.” She whispered, squirming slightly. “I can’t. I …” Rose snuffled another sob. “Please leave me alone.”

Rose gave her last plea a firm and determined tone, compelling The Doctor to release his hold and step back. He stood up, eyes wide, wrapped his jacket close about him, and braced himself against the relentless wind.

The Doctor could battle pure evil, rally the hopes of strangers, and console mourning allies, but when it came to someone he cared about, he froze. In all, he felt awkward and entirely useless. Rose sat on the cold stone trying to swallow back her tears but they kept coming. She wanted more than anything to hold him, but he was not the one she wanted. _Was he?_ She knew he was concerned and wanted to help but the more she tried to let him in the more her heart thumped in her ears. _It’s not him. He left you. He’s gone._

The Doctor looked around the bleak cliff top. The grass rustled, as the sea and wind roared in his ears. Stones punctuated the slope like teeth, sharp and hostile. The wind continued to whip around him, flapping his blue suit jacket and jostling his hair in every direction. They were both exposed, with nothing to soften the force of the autumn sea wind. It was bitterly cold and Rose shivered.

The Doctor waited, watching as her back heaved up and juddered down. _Let me in, Rose._ He thought. _Let me keep you safe._ The Doctor had dreamed, or at least his other self had dreamed of getting back to her. He had expected relief, tears, laughter and endless chat. He had imagined being able to smell her hair, hugging her tightly, and being able to watch her smile play cheekily on her full pink lips. He had not imagined this utter despair.

Still clutching his jacket to his chest, The Doctor walked back over to the cliff path to the beach. He looked down and saw Jackie at the bottom, pacing, one hand held to her ear holding her mobile and the other holding her hair down in place. She bobbed her head while talking, and with a final ‘okay’ lowered the phone and placed it in her jacket pocket. Jackie looked up and saw The Doctor looking like a lost child, his arms wrapped around jacket hugging it to his chest. Jackie marched up the slope in a panic. The Doctor looked broken, his eyebrows frowning and his mouth tight.

“Is she okay?” Was Jackie’s first words as she got close enough for him to hear.

The Doctor shook his head and looked away out over the bay. When Jackie reached him she also saw Rose, and breathed a sigh of relief. Jackie looked from The Doctor to Rose and back again.

“She won’t talk to me Jackie.” He said controlling his voice.

“Corse not you daft alien!” Jackie said, patting his arm. “She's confused.” Jackie paused. “He’s gone and left her again, and now Rose has to get her head around you. Wait here a sec. I’ll speak to her.”

Jackie walked over to Rose, who had not moved.

“Sweetheart? It’s Mum.” Jackie stepped closer gingerly.

“Oh Mum!” Rose blubbed, lifting her face, showing her red eyes and cheeks.

Rose embraced her Mum, and a fresh deluge of tears spilled out. The Doctor watched as Jackie smoothed back Rose’s hair and rubbed her daughters back affectionately. He walked towards them, hoping Rose would see him.

“It’s alright sweetheart. It’ll be fine, I promise.” Jackie reassured.

Rose’s crying slowly began to subside and she struggled to control herself.

“Don’t worry about anything just yet.”

“Let’s think about getting home and everything else can wait.” Jackie reassured.

The Doctor's mind chewed on the word 'Home'. This world they both knew, but he was a total stranger here. He began to doubt what he was doing there. What if Rose rejected him? What place would he have here? No TARDIS, No Rose. The thought of it scrunched up in his chest like an angry knotted scribble.

The Doctor turned away from mother and daughter and looked out over the grey sea. He fought his feelings and tried to push them down once more. He believe in Rose, but it did not stop him feeling powerless. As a Time Lord, he was in control, well most of the time, but as a human he felt insignificant and vulnerable and ultimately at the fate of time.

With these thoughts crushing down on his shoulders, tears filled his eyes. The Doctor’s head drooped to his chest and he stood there still and silent. Suddenly, he felt the gentle touch of fingers closing round his arm. He raised his hand quickly to wipe his eyes. He stiffened and stood up straight. Slightly embarrassed, his wiped his eyes again with his sleeve. Through the blur, he saw Rose. She gave him a sad smile, moved closer and clamped her arms around his middle. The Doctor uncrossed his arms and gently encircled his arms around her shoulders and held her tight. Rose’s face settled on his chest. The Doctor felt her heart pounding against his and it felt wonderful. They stood this way for some time, until at last, Rose sniffed and began to pull back rubbing the tears from her eyes.

“Oh! Sorry… makeup!” She winced looking at the brown and black smudges on his purple t-shirt. “I must look a right state.” She smiled genuinely as she rubbed away at his top.

“Arr’s fine.” He grinned, looking at the tear stained splodge. “Don’t like this top much anyway.”

“Oh good! Neither do I.” Rose declared, as an impish grin formed on her lips. “And that suit!?” She wrinkled her nose and raised her eyebrows questioningly.

“What? What’s wrong with the suit?” Rose’s eyes glistened mischievously, while the Doctor surveyed his outfit. “I was in rush, and… it’s not that bad… well…” He blustered, breathed, then concluded. “My other suit was occupied when I arrived.”

This thought sent Rose’s mind wandering and her smile weakened. Rose looked away from The Doctor, to her Mum, then out at the darkening sky.

"Cumon, lets get out of this wind. It’s freezing up here!”


	2. Not Quite Different

Rose and Jackie clung to one another in the increasing ferocity of the wind, while they walked back to the nearest village. Jackie chatted loudly, explaining the plan. Pete was at Torchwood, but was going to send a car to take them to the nearest zeppelin field. It might take a while but they would most likely be home for a late dinner.

“Hmm…” Jackie looked thoughtful.

“You alright Mum?”

“Yeah.” She smiled. “Just thinking of Cathy’s roast pork.”

“What?” Rose looked bemused.

“You know it's my favourite. I hope she prepares it special. You know, Pete always nicks the scratching. Odd really, since your Dad always turned his nose up at it. ‘Mmmm crispy pig’s skin he’d say.’” Jackie mimicked the look of revulsion he used to make. “Funny how they’re the same but different.”

Rose considered her Mum’s remark. Were her Doctors the same but different? She switched between hoping they were both exactly the same and wanting them to be totally different. She could not decide which would be worse.

Jackie continued to rabbit on about anything that popped into her head. Rose listened quietly and The Doctor strode on slightly ahead of them, occasionally turning back to check on their progress. Rose loved her Mum’s efforts to distract her when she was upset. Odd gossip and anecdotes, whether about yobs today, redecorating the lounge, or how funny it was that frozen peas were suddenly so expensive. Rose nodded and gave the occasional gesture of understanding, but really she was deep in thought. She had gained control of her tears and was putting on a brave face, but really she was as confused and depressed as she had been the moment after he had left her.

Half an hours walk later, they finally reached the centre of a tiny Norwegian village. Jackie herded them towards a grey stoned building, that appeared to be a pub of some sort. The Doctor held the door while the two women passed through the entrance. Jackie rubbed her hands and breathed into them.

“Oh look. An open fire!” Jackie declared. “Anyone thirsty? Do you remember the cider here Rose? Mickey loved it.”

“Not really.” She confessed.

When Rose had been here last, she had been in a similar frame of mind. His voice had called her across the sea to this place, giving her hope. She had thought that maybe, at last, he had found a way to bring her back home to him. Instead, it had been a goodbye, an incomplete, heart wrenching goodbye. That farewell had exhausted her completely, and left her numb. Rose did not even remember this pub or drinking in it.

“Stiff one?” Jackie mimed drinking snapping Rose out of her daze.

“No thanks, water’ll be fine.” Jackie frowned, but then directed her question at the Doctor, who had been watching Rose intently.

“Um…” The Doctor stepped closer to the bar, and leaned forward to survey the selection. “I don’t suppose they serve Banana Daiquiris?”

He swung a jolly glance towards Rose expecting a smile. Rose’s face remained unanimated since she was once again absorbed in her own thoughts. Feeling decidedly silly, The Doctor leaned back on his heels, as his hands sought out his trouser pockets. He then noticed Jackie’s annoyed glare which translated. ‘Bloody stupid thing to ask for!’

“Orange will do, thanks.” 

They sat, chatting on and off by a crackling fire. The time passed slowly as they waited. Jackie plied them with bags of crisps, and snoozed while The Doctor and Rose sat together saying very little. Finally, a black range rover pulled up outside the building. They bundled into the car and set off.

Jackie prattled on all the way to the zeppelin field and then over The Channel. Jackie delivered a sermon about the pros and cons of this particular brand of universe, and wondered if Tony had missed her much. After some prompting The Doctor gave a very short and vague account of his ‘others’ time with Martha and Donna, seeming to dismiss much of it as ‘you know… usual stuff happened.’ In his ‘we roamed, we ran, we conquered!’ kind of way. Rose smiled but, if she was honest, listening to it all gave her a slight pang of resentment. She liked Martha and Donna. She liked them a lot, but it reminded her of how much time she and The Doctor had spent apart.

Rose settled back in her chair, closed her eyes, and pictured her Doctor spread eagle across the TARDIS control panel. Him happily pressing a button with his converse clad foot, and pulling levers with his lovely strong hands, (Oh she loved those hands!) and all the time, his eyes twinkling with glee and that dirty great smile, plastered across his delicious mouth. Rose sighed loudly.

“You're coming back to mine for the night aren’t you Rose? That flat of yours is bound to be freezing, and Pete and Tony will wanna see you. It’ll be far too late for you to drive home anyway.” Jackie stated firmly.

Rose sat up with a start, and turned sharply to her Mum.

“I’ll stay for a bit Mum, but I’m not staying over.” Rose looked determined and defiant.

“Cor, you can be stubborn Rose Tyler!” Jackie blurted.

“Yep!” The Doctor interjected while nodding his head emphatically.

Rose glared at him, then caught his cheeky smirk. His tongue pushed against the back of his teeth, and with his eyebrows raised high, she melted a little, and struggled to hold back her smile. With a softer tone and manner, she turned back to Jackie.

“Look Mum, I don’t wanna argue. You know how I feel about stayin there. It’s not home for me. Never was.”

“I know sweetheart… I just wish you’d stop a bit, and let me look after you.” She replied dejected.

“You’ve got Pete and Tony now and I’ve…” She paused and looked at The Doctor. “and I’ve got him to look after.”

The Doctor felt momentarily warmed by Rose’s statement, but then questioned her motives for saying it. He considered that  she had meant he needed to be looked after and made better. He detested the idea that she might feel obligated in some way. He had rather hoped she wanted him around, so that they could take care of each other.

“You’re staying for dinner though.” Jackie insisted.

“Dinner?” Rose put this to The Doctor.

“Huh?” He answered blankly.

“Food... Eat!” She made nibbling movements with her mouth to demonstrate the point.

His face opened energetically.

“Yep, triffic, fantastic idea, can’t wait!” He beamed.

Jackie gawped at his enthusiasm and Rose felt wary. This was his I’m fine-fine face, highlighting his not being fine-fine at all.


	3. Cosy

The Doctor bounced out of the zeppelin, onto the platform, spread his arms and breathed in a lung full.

“Ahhh! Now isn’t that marvellous? London air! Nothing quite like it!” He paused and inhaled again. “No! Not quite London air. There’s a little something. Herby, spicy?” He scratched his head. “A hint of mint? No, aniseed.” He looked deeply puzzled. He wrinkled his nose. “No, no, no, no, no, that’s…” He pinched the bridge of his nose, and scrunched up his face. “Err… FENNEL!” He bellowed, relieved and pleased with himself.

“What ARE you blathering on about?” Jackie tutted, barging passed.

Jackie spotted Pete and Tony, and waved with enthusiasm as she scuttled down the steps to greet them. Rose linked her arm in The Doctor's and patted it sympathetically. At least she appreciated his discerning alien nasal abilities. Rose sighed.

“Here we go!” She adorned her happiest grin. “Big smile…” She encouraged The Doctor, through pursed lips. “… and wave.” They slowly walked down the steps waving. The Doctor followed suit, but wondered what the big act was for. He sent her a questioning glance.

“No doom!” She answered. “Humour them untill we can make a break for it.”

“Do we have doom? He replied.

“Pete likes nice, so we give him nice. Then we exit.”

Evidently the Doctor was missing something here. _File under don’t ask!_ He thought.

 

Cathy, the cook, had indeed whipped up a storm back at the Tyler mansion. The feast kept them going for longer than Rose had planned, but The Doctor, at least, seemed to enjoy smacking his lips around the BBQ ribs, and running his finger around the sundae bowl then sucking them noisily. Rose watched him intently with amusement. _This was him. No difference here._ She thought. Apart from the suit, and apparent lack of a second Time Lord heart, Rose could not find fault with him.

Once the meal was over Rose made moves to leave.

“Thanks for dinner Mum… Dad. I’ll ring you tomorrow. Oh, and thanks for the milk and bread. Love you.” Rose kissed them both goodbye.

The Doctor gave Jackie a hearty squeeze and shook Pete’s hand.

“Drive safe luv.” Jackie called, as Rose disabled the alarm to her Mini Cooper.

Rose smiled back and waved again. The Doctor clambered into the small car, like a baby giraffe, and struggled to adjust the seat. He looked at Rose.

“No, not bigger on the inside.” Rose stated, laughing at his comically compressed body.

The Doctor gave her his ‘I’m not impressed look.’

“It’s no TARDIS, but it’ll get us home all the same.”

“Home then!?” The Doctor looked vaguely perturbed.

Rose nodded, not failing to spot the cause of his expression. Home was the TARDIS not a house. Rose remembered the conversation she had had with the Doctor on the Sanctuary Base, when they had thought they were stranded. Rose knew how difficult adjusting to normality was. She knew that, for The Doctor, adjusting was going to be a monumental challenge.

“To the flat.” Rose answered.

“Make it so!” The Doctor declared, pointing his finger forward forcefully. Rose giggled. The Doctor considered his statement. “That would be Star Trek.” He said grinning.

“That’s okay.” Rose replied, still giggling. “As long as I’m your number one.”

The Doctor leaned over and kissed Rose on the cheek. “You, Rose Tyler, will always be my number one.”

 

Rose turned the key in the lock. She kicked back the newspapers and letters as she entered the dark flat. When she switched on the light, The Doctor observed a long carpeted hallway, with doors all the way along it. The corridor was bright and clean, with only a coat rack for furniture. The Doctor hung up his jacket, and added his converse’ to the tidy row of shoes on the floor. His shoes looked huge up against Rose’s trainers and high heels.

“Carpet! Very nice. Cosy.” The Doctor said, scrunching his sock covered toes into the pile.

The Doctor followed Rose up the corridor to the kitchen, where she busied herself making the tea. He leaned against the door frame and his eyes wandered after Rose while she padded around the kitchen in her socks. Rose tip-toed to reach the sugar in the cupboard, causing her top to ride up an inch, exposing a line of pink skin. When Rose stirred the tea, she chewed on her lips. Rose twirled about as she put the spoon in the sink, and the teabag in the bin. She was relaxed and comfortable like she had been on the TARDIS.

“I missed you so much Rose.” The Doctor blurted.

Rose froze with the milk in her hand and her head in the fridge. She put the milk back and turned to face him. She rushed forward to him and pulled him into a warm hug. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her hair tenderly. Rose gave him another squeeze, then raised her head to look at him.

“There I go again.” She said wiping her eyes and smiling. “I’ll have to stop doing that!”

“What? Jumping me? I dunno, I quite like it.” The Doctor smiled.

Rose blushed and smiled back. She went back to the tea, and brought it over to the table, where the Doctor now sat. Rose left The Doctor a while sipping his sweet tea while she changed for bed. She reappeared, five minutes later, in a blue tartan pyjama set, with her hair scooped up with a clip. In her hands, she held up a large white t-shirt, with the Cookie Monster on it.

“Whatcha think?” She said, holding it up for his inspection.

“Yep… smashing! Very you, Rose, though not very… you know… me.”

“Well it’s only for tonight, and I can hardly have you wandering around my flat in your pants can I? What would Mum say?”

“I dunno, maybe something like ‘Why Doctor! Have you been working out?’

Rose rolled her eyes at him. _This one is a lot cheekier, if that is possible._ She thought. The Doctor was also thinking. Eventually, he decided that it was best not to tell Rose that, actually, he had not had time for pants.

 

The Doctor looked into the darkness of the spare room. The orange glow of the street lamp seeped through the gaps between the heavy curtains, and highlighted knick knacks on the dresser. A photo of Rose and Tony showed them in a park grinning, and giggling together; another one with Rose huddled with a group of girls in a club, clearly merry, and delighted with one anothers company. All around the room, although he could no longer make them out, were collages of photos of Rose, her friends and family, all clearly happy and demonstrating a life away from him.

 

The Doctor fidgeted in the bed, relentlessly trying to find that elusive restful spot. There was nothing wrong with the soft double bed. The mattress was fine, the duvet and pillows were fine, it was all fine, except for the fact, that nothing could settle his disturbed mind. The Doctor could hardly think for thoughts.

Being in a bed was a very unnatural place for him to be, when he needed to think something through. If a question needed to be answered, a problem to be solved, or a plan to be constructed, he much preferred; if not currently faced with his immanent demise, or in the midst of being chased, (which was frequently the case) to ponder, while tinkering under the control panel, or while meandering through his extensive library. To compound his befuddled mind he was extraordinarily tired, and in an unfamiliar place that was uncomfortably silent. No hum, no beeps, no hushed whispers of the TARDIS breathing around him.

The Doctor stopped shifting around to listen. He strained to hear Rose in the next room. If he could distinguish her soft breath through the wall it would help. The Doctor wondered if Rose laid awake as well. He wondered what she might be thinking. He wondered if she was wondering what he was thinking. _Argghh!_ He screamed noiselessly, in his head.

He spun in frustration, inadvertently kicking the lamp on the bedside table, which promptly fell off and smashed, raucously, on the wooden floor. The Doctor instantly heard rushed movement, then blinked as light flooded the room. Rose squinted at the chaotic scene that greeted her. The Doctor appeared dishevelled, comically topsy-turvy, with his duvet twisted and pillows scattered over the floor. He lay there, dressed, except for his socks, looking guilty and fatigued.

“Sorry… er… sorry about that.” The Doctor spluttered, jumping up directly to rectify the jumbled bed.

“CAREFUL!” Rose cried in alarm, springing forward and catching his hand “Your feet!” She said, indicating the jagged fragments of ceramic strewn across the floor.

“Oh… yeah sorry about that to.”

“Sort it later.” She said drowsily, guiding him towards the door, and across the hall to her room. “Can’t be bothered. So tired.” She yawned loudly.

Rose climbed into bed, and nestled dow. The Doctor stood by the edge of the bed, rubbing the side of his neck uneasily. Rose looked up at him sleepily, her finger hovering over the lamp switch, and wondered at his hesitation. The Doctor looked at Rose and realised how red and puffy her eyes were. He instantly clambered into the bed and snuggled her into a friendly cuddle.


	4. Song and Dance

When Rose woke she was alone. She stretched and sprawled out lazily: until the previous days events dawned on her. She sighed, scrunched up her eyes, and covered her face with her hands.

“Oh God!” Rose complained into her pillow.

Rose lay there thinking until she realised how quiet the flat was. _‘What’s he doing?’_ Rose climbed out of the bed, scrunching her toes into the carpet, then crossed the hall to the spare room. It was tidy, with the lamp fragments removed. _‘Oh… He cleans! Although, some training in the bed making department required.’_ She noted. Rose move onto the kitchen, then the lounge, discovering that both were empty.

“Doctor?” Rose called, as she padded down the corridor to the bathroom. “Doctor?” She repeated. She cautiously poked her head around the door.

He was not there. Rose opened the front door and called again in panic.

“No! Not him as well." Rose uttered in distress and hurried back to her room.

Rose pulled on her jeans, and grabbed her trainers from under the bed. She was just hopping out of the room, when she heard the keys in the lock. Rose was more than a little surprise to see her Doctor grapple with the front door while clutching two bags full of groceries. Rose relaxed instantly, smiling at the sight of him still dressed in his blue suit, but now with the Cookie Monster t-shirt under his jacket.

“Thought I’d get breakfast.” He said raising the bags. “I didn’t want to wake you, since you looked so peaceful. I borrowed some cash from your bag. Hope you don’t mind?”

"Great! Breakfast." Rose said kicking her trainer off and hurrying back into her room to smarten herself up. _'Thank you, thank you!_ ' She muttered under her breath.

Rose helped unpack the unusual array of items: a packet of macaroons, hundreds and thousands, guava juice, a jar of blackcurrant jam, six bananas, fig rolls, tinned apricots, a packet of cashews, six eggs, a jar of Nutella, Rich Tea biscuits, margarine and packets of bacon.

“Hungry?” The Doctor asked, while pulling off his shoes.

“Starved! What did you have in mind?” She asked inspecting the counter top covered in the corner shops contents.

“Well! I was quite taken with the idea of dunking the rich teas in that Nutella. What do you think?”

Rose grinned. “Great idea, although not for me just yet. I’ll stick to a traditional bacon sarnie.”

Rose retrieved the frying pan from a cupboard under the counter and began to cook the bacon. She watched, amused, as the Doctor covered the biscuit with chocolate spread, then topped it off with a large chunk of banana. He attempted to slot the whole thing into his mouth. He failed miserably. Nutella smeared around his mouth like a toddler and the Rich Tea snapped in half falling face down onto the floor. The Doctor smacked his lips happily, then retrieved his mess. He tried again, this time attempting half a Rich Tea, and added hundreds and thousands to the top of his creation. He popped it into his mouth, chewed and smiled at Rose who was smirking at him.

“Sure you don’t want any?” He said through a mouth full.

She nodded. “Carry on. Don’t mind me.”

Once breakfast was over, Rose began to get ready while the Doctor pottered around the lounge. He examined the various artefacts and photos around the room. He looked at her books approvingly and fingered her CD collection. The Doctor paused and considered the selection, then pulled out a case. He put the disk in the stereo tray and skipped a few tracks. He pressed play and waited.

The music began and The Doctor tapped his foot along to the intro. He gave a little involuntary sway, then drummed his fingers lightly on the top of the stereo as the track progressed. The Doctor gazed thoughtfully out of the first floor window at the people hurrying about in the street, while he listened to the apt lyrics that accompanied the tune. As the song reached the chorus, the light touch of Rose’s arms wrapping around his waist from behind, sent a current of surprise and delight through his body. His muscles momentarily tensed then relaxed into the sensation of her fingers stroking his stomach through his t-shirt. Not only did her caress tiggle but it felt wonderfully intimate.

Rose rested her head on his back and smiled into it. The Doctor manoeuvred his body around to face her, staying close in the loop of her arms. The expression on The Doctor’s face made Rose blush as his eyes gobbled her up. The Doctor could not help but to grin broadly at the response he had caused. He then offered his hand, which she took, and he twirled her out, then drew her in once more.

They danced happily, beaming and giggling as they jived around the coffee table. As the track closed and changed to a slower song, they stopped for breath. Standing close, facing each other, their grins from the hilarity of their frolicking softened and faded into uncertain and awkward smiles.

The Doctor placed his hands smoothly on Rose’s hips and dug his fingers in ever so slightly. He looked at Rose, feeling somewhat wary. Rose’s body pounded like heavy rain on a window pane, causing goose pimples to flash across her skin. She raised her arms up and settled them on the Doctor’s collar. The Doctor dropped his gaze to his chest, momentarily avoiding the force of Rose’s stare. He swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple moving down slowly. The Doctor looked up again coyly, his eyes delving into hers, his forehead furrowed, and mouth pursed in a nervous smile.

Rose’s lips parted and The Doctor dipped his head forward. She tilted her face up slightly and waited expectantly. Slowly he moved closer, and his lips met hers with the lightest of touches. Rose felt her stomach tighten. Rose pressed closer and they both breathed in sharply. The Doctor pushed his mouth eagerly against hers, as he pulled her greedily into his chest.

Rose’s hands smoothed over his neck and hair. One hand settled on his ear. Her thumb played and stroked his lobe tenderly. Rose’s lips moved with his, with hot breath, gently tracing the edges of his mouth teasing with soft sucks and light touches. The Doctor smiled at her playful kiss and challenged it by stroking his tongue against hers. Rose gave a little gasp, and pulled his head into hers, encouraging his line of enquiry.

Rose entwined her fingers in his soft hair. The Doctor drew his hands up her back slowly until his hands settled on her slender neck. The kiss softened once more and slowed. Their lips broke contact and Rose and her Doctor looked at one another with bright eyes and swollen lips. The Doctor kissed Rose’s button nose and moved his mouth down her cheek. He kissed her neck, then breathed a whisper into her collar.

“Marvellous!”

“Fantastic!” She agreed, smiling like a Cheshire cat. The Doctor ran his tongue over her shoulder, tickling her skin and once again sending an electric pulse through her body. Rose bent her head back and encouraged his messy kisses.

“Mmm!” Rose purred at the sensation.

She felt The Doctor’s mouth form a smile on her shoulder. He lifted his face and swept his gaze over Rose’s body, shrouded in jeans and a fitted blue t-shirt. Rose bit her bottom lip and, tugging his top, pulled him closer. Just as their lips met, the phone rang loudly. Rose sighed. She waited a moment, seeming to decide whether or not to answer, then went over to the phone and put the receiver to her ear.

“Hi Mum. Yeah I know I said I’d call, but it’s only just eleven thirty.” Rose rolled her eyes at The Doctor, while he turned off the music and then slumped on the sofa. “Yeah so far so good.” Rose gave her Doctor a grin.

Rose also flopped herself down on the sofa, and snuggled next to him, drawing her feet up. Rose listened for a few minutes without saying anything, then answered with:

“Mum I’m fine, really.” Rose listened again and then pulled a face, which the Doctor read as worry. “Okay let’s meet up. Usquul place about quarter to one ish? Okay bye.” Rose put the phone down, then lolled her head back on the sofa, exclaiming an exasperated:

“Ow!”

The Doctor waited for the inevitable onslaught.

“Pete’s upset Mum again.” Rose paused. “He can’t stand Mum worrying about me all the time. He thinks she concentrates too much on sorting out my disasters and not enough on him and Tony. Of course, she stormed out with the ragging hump and swears she won’t go back until he apologises.”

“Erm…” The Doctor suggested helpfully.

“Do you think we’ll be a disaster?” Rose fired at him.

The Doctor considered this.

“Well," He blew out a large breath. "I dare say we’ll be very much involved in a number of disasters.” He stated thoughtfully. “In fact, we may well cause a few of them, but as for us… together… in a sort of being together, together kind of way, I reckon,  when it comes to me and you Rose, there’s no stopping us.” He smiled, then put his arm round her and gave her a squeeze. “Think of all that has happened: The Daleks, Cybermen, werewolves, and not to mention parallel universes, oh, and the body parts. I was made for you Rose. Absolutely nothing is gonna get in the way of living my life with you.”

Rose sniffed, smiled and then planted a big loving kiss on his cheek. She bounced up from the sofa and strolled down the corridor to the bathroom while saying:

“I’m meeting Mum in town for a chat. You want to come?” Rose imagined his look of horror, and did not wait for a reply. “You could buy stuff while I’m with Mum.”

“Stuff?” He enquired.

“You know. Toothbrush, pants, razor type stuff.” Rose waited.

The Doctor weighed up the idea of shopping against the prospect of being involved in Jackie’s little domestic.

“I can get stuff.” He answered definitely.


	5. Being Human

The Doctor stood staring at the two cans of shaving cream in his hands. One promoted its moisturising properties, while the other simply stated it was for sensitive skin. He had stood there staring at these items for some time, clearly mystified, while an elderly white haired lady, adorning a brown frock and pink mackintosh, slowly made her way up the aisle with her trolley. She stopped at the aftershaves and considered the range of box-sets. After a few minutes thought, she placed her selection in the trolley. She was just about to move off when she noticed the perplexed expression on The Doctors face.

“Are you alright there young man?”

The Doctor swivelled round, causing his sneakers to squeek, and smiled at the old dear.

“Yep… no trouble. Thanks.” He went to turn, but reconsidered. “You know I've never had to think about this stuff before. It's tricky knowing what to get." He held up the cans for the old lady's inspection. She bent forward and squinted at the labels. "Which do you think? I wanna get it right.”

The old dear removed the cap of each in turn and smelled the contents.

“Do you have a lady friend?” She asked flatly.

The Doctor frowned at the odd question.

“Er…? I suppose I do.”

“Get this one then dear. She’ll like it, your lady friend. No girl could resist after a wiff of that stuff.” Her eyes twinkled. “Have you got much more to get?”

The Doctor placed the can in his basket and looked at the total contents. Other than the shaving gel and a toothbrush, he had been sorrowfully unsuccessful in his shopping trip so far.

“I've still got a fair bit. Practically everything. Between you and me er... ?" He flapped his hand in her direction.

"Doris." She declared in answer.

"Delighted to meet you Doris. Well between you and me Doris." The Doctor lowered his voice. “I’m just not cut out for this consumer stuff. In fact I would much rather be doing anything else, and really I mean anything.” His recent brush with Daleks came to mind. At least he knew what to do with them. "All these toothpastes and hair gels baffle me!"

 

“You young people today. Practically helpless! When I was your age, I was married with three kids, a house to run and a job to hold down. I bet you don’t even know how to use a washing machine do you?” The Doctor winced. He hadn't been scolded for a while. Doris shook her head and smiled. “Oh well! A pensioner like me has little better to do I suppose. Com'on then. Let's get started.”

The little lady wrapped her arm in his and lead him around the shop, picking up all the items a young man might need. Doris chatted and reminisced and The Doctor smiled and laughed. He was entirely enchanted with his newest companion.

 

Doris waved goodbye, through the window of the bus, as it pulled away from the stop. When Doris was gone The Doctor looked down at the numerous bulging bags he had acquired. He beamed at his success. (Even if it was with a little help from his fairy godmother.) He looked at the time, on the phone Rose had given him, and realised that he was long overdue for meeting up with Rose at the café. When he arrived, Rose was gone and he frowned at the idea of lugging all his booty back to the flat on the bus by himself. It was not until he was in the cab that he realised he did not have any idea where he was going.

“Er…” The Doctor sounded, his eyes looking into his brain, mouth opening and closing like a puzzled fish. He had never had an address before.

He promptly got out of the cab and retrieved the phone again from his pocket.

“Rose? Hello. Um... I was just wondering. Where do I live?” Rose guffawed loudly. The Doctor felt that somehow his achievements for the day had been some what deflated.

 

When The Doctor arrived back at the flat, Rose was still out. He splurged on the couch and closed his eyes. Being human was hard work. The Doctor's feet ached and his stomach rumbled. He wondered how Rose and his other human companions had coped with running around with him all day.

“Right then!” He declared jumping up. He looked in a mirror and reflected on his shabby appearance. He ran his hand over his stubbled jaw and ran his hands through his hair. “Okay. Grub then a good scrub.” He announced to himself. The Doctor promptly made moves for the kitchen, to rustle up a sweet morsel to tide him over until Rose got back.

 

“Honey, I’m home.” Rose proclaimed as she entered the flat.

The Doctor was in the bathroom and unable to hear her through the din of the shower. Rose kicked off her shoes and huffed. Her visit with Mum had been hard work, but it had certainly cleared up the internal debate she had been having. She was determined to be happy. Rose went to her bedroom and was impressed when she saw the collection of practical products The Doctor had bought, and was even more surprised when she discovered a selection of clothes hanging in the wardrobe. Among two new suits and an array of shirts and ties, she found a pair of jeans and a red hoody.

“Huh!” Rose smiled holding up the ASBO attir for inspection. ‘ _Was this a sign of some Donna chavisms sneaking in?’_ Rose smiled. A cheeky thought had developed.

The Doctor walked out of the bathroom, down the hallway, ruffling his hair dry with a small pink hand towel. The white fluffy towel that wrapped around his waist caught the drips that ran down his body. When he turned into the bedroom, he immediately noticed Rose sitting on her vanity stool. At first The Doctor blushed deeply, since he had never let Rose see him so lightly attired before, and then because of Rose's lack of dress.

The Doctor's wide eyes involuntarily travelled from her little pink varnished toes, up her bare slender legs and stopped at the point where her thighs stopped and his baggy new hoody began. From beneath the top, an agonising hint of white lace peeped out. For the Doctor this teasing flash of knickers was a flash too far and he hastily dropped his gaze and sharply twisted his head, then body around. In a extra effort to protect Rose's honour, and a means to steady his fussled head, he raised his hands to his temple, creating a shield of sorts. He no sooner did this, than he had to drop his hands again to grab his towel that had begun to unwrap and slip slightly.

Rose let out a blast of laughter and quickly clamped her hands over he mouth to stopper her mirth. Rose stood up sporting her latest look and twirled with a grin on her face.

"Well Doctor?" Rose purred, causing the hairs on his neck to raise and his pulse quicken even more.

The Doctor stood dumb in the doorway, still dripping, and intently staring at the hallway wall. He sheepishly turned his head towards her, without turning his body, and looked out at her, beautiful, boyish and totally irresitable. Rose was drawn towards him. The water droplets that driped down from his hair and travelled slowly down the flesh of his back were enticing. She edged towards him carefully, his eyes still following her. The Doctor did not move except to form the slightest of grins.

Rose placed her hands gently on his shoulders, then slowly drew her fingers down his back to his waist. She pressed her lips to the centre of his back and drank in the smell of him. At this, The Doctor breathed in sharply and then sighed with deep satisfaction. _'This is it.'_ He thought. _'I can do this.'_ Rose smoothed her hands over his back. _'No stopping me this time. Oh good where is she gong with those hands?'_ Blind panic rose up in him once more, and as Rose reached her hands around his front he spun round and clasped her hands in his.

"I love you Rose. I..." The Doctor tensed again. He could not do it yet. He needed time to get used to the fact that what he and Rose both desperately wanted was actually a real possiblity now. Rose saw The Doctors fear and confusion in his face and immediately felt guilty.

"I love you Doctor. I... erm I look good in it don't I? What ever possessed you to buy it?" Rose giggled nervously. She was desperately back peedling for him. "Funny! I never thought you'd go native this quickly." Rose paused and looked at the floor.

"You look... absolutely...totally...Oh god Rose! What are you trying to do to me?!" He smiled. "I'm an old man you know, and a shock like that could have killed me."

Rose laughed and they held one another.

"I'm sorry." Rose began.

"Rose! Never apologise for flashing your knckers." Rose echoed the playful grin on the Doctor's face. "Now then! Cuppa tea, DVD, take out on the sofa and..."

"And stuff our faces with ice cream." Rose suggested.

The Doctor's eyes grew large and his grin stretched from ear to ear.

"Exactly. The naughtiest kind with chunks of stuff and bananas."

"Great! Sounds like a plan. I'll just um change and..." The Doctor grabbed Rose as she turned.

"It's fine. Really. I'm absolutely, completely over the shock, and would not be at all offended if you chose to walk around the flat as you are."

"Oh! Well okay. I'll just get on and order some food, and you can choose a movie? Yeah?"

"Yep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter already written and should be posted in the coming week.


	6. Heart Beat

Rose and The Doctor snuggled happily on the sofa. The Doctor had resisted putting on a shirt to even things out a bit, and they sat almost completely engrossed in the thriller The Doctor had chosen. (Except for the odd moments when The Doctor could not help but look at Rose's bare thighs draped over his lap, and when Rose could not help but brush her hand across the fuzz over his belly button.)

When the movie had finished, and the ice cream tub was thoroughly scrapped, Rose switched off the television and The Doctor helpfully took the plates to the kitchen. When The Doctor came into the bedroom, Rose was already in bed. He walked over, and went to lift the duvet to climb in, when Rose stopped him.

"I just thought I should warn you, that I don't always wear pajamas in bed, especially in the summer." She quickly explained.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Is that ok?"

The Doctor agreed by climbing into the bed, and pulled Rose close to him. Tentatively, he laid his hand across her stomach, just above her knickers. He felt the warmth of her back burn against his chest, and the scent of her hair filled his lungs. She smelled so good.

Laying together this way was so alien to The Doctor, but felt oddly right and natural. All his earlier shyness seemed to fade, as he thought about all the times he had wanted to touch her like this, and had to pull away and fain disinterest. He squeezed her closer to him and snuggled his face into her neck.

Rose took his hand, and wrapped it once more around her waist. She entwined her fingers with his and then raised his hand to her lips and kissed it tenderly. Rose began to feel The Doctor hardening against her. His breathing changed in the nap of her neck and his hands flexed open and closed on her stomach, seemingly debating what to do.

The Doctor flatened his hand on her skin, and smoothed it up her chest and took her breast fully in it, giving it a gentle squeeze. He continued to breath deeply, and kissed her neck and shoulders over and over, taking time to savor each kiss. He pulled her body tighter to his and again Rose felt him hard against her, sending a tingling wave to her groin.

Slowly, Rose reached behind her and slipped her hand under the band of his soft jersey bottoms. She smoothed her hand over his hips, feeling the bone and the crease where his pelvis curved down. Rose removed her hand and guided his leg to rest over hers. Again, she put her hand under the band, but moved her fingers over the flesh of his bottom. The Doctor murmured slightly, pushed hard against her and continued to kiss her neck while caressing her breasts, and rolling her tight nipple in his finger tips.

Rose raised her arm behind her head, and entwined her fingers in The Doctor's hair. A small sigh escape from her lips. The Doctor's fingers traveled down, circling her ribs, her belly button and finally, tentatively, he began to stroke the lace knickers between her legs. He did this for a moment waiting for her to stop him. She leaned back her head, slightly arched her back, and seemed to hold her breath. The Doctor lifted the lace, and moved his hands fully under it. He touched her gently at first, massaging his fingers, feeling her moist warm skin at his tips.

"Oh Rose!"

The Doctor tilted Rose's body back laying her partly on his chest and hips. In this position, he could see her face smiling sweetly at him, and could reach down deeper, as her legs parted further. The Doctor's fingers worked small circles, exciting her and causing her legs to tremble.

Rose ached to feel him inside her. She pushed her hand down into his bottoms and held him completely in her hand. Her hold tightened, and The Doctor stopped for a moment to savor her fingers stroking every inch of him. The Doctor pressed his fingers into her then, massaging with a firmer and faster movement, increasing her excitement with every touch. Rose writhed, as she struggled to maintain the building pressure that throbbed through her body, and swelled between her legs. The Doctor sensed her need as she fell more and more quiet, and her breathing seemed to almost stop completely. He gently increased the pressure and waited, with anticipation, as Rose took one last deep breath and finally let out a cry of complete blissful release. A shiver surged through her body, and she stretched herself out, then curled up once more taking deep and satisfied breaths.

"Mmmmmm..... " She breathed loudly, while biting her lip.

"Happy?"

"Very!" She replied.

Rose rolled over, and brought her face up to his. She looked at him with a contented smile.

"I love you Doctor."

Rose kissed him, and The Doctor pulled her in once more for a cuddle and they lay there together for a moment, when a huge naughty smirk spread across the Doctor's face.

“What?”

“Oh nothing."

"Cu'mon. What is it?"

"Oh, well it’s just that I was thinking. I have my hands on Rose Tyler's naked bum, and it's blooming marvelous.” His grin expanded exponentially.

“Oy!” Rose gave him a mock slap across his shoulder. “Really, under all that self righteous exterior, you're actually a dirty old perve.”

“Ow.. not so much of the old. Technically, I’m barely a week old. So who’s the pervert?”

Rose sprang up and straddled The Doctor, raising there arms together above his head. In this position, she looked down at him. Rose watched The Doctor, her eyes holding his firmly, searching, and he remaine still. Slowly, Rose lowered her body onto his chest, and began to kiss him. He parted his lips for her, still intently watching her. She traced around the inside of his lips then moved further in, where her tongue meet his.

Her kiss became eager, and her tongue delved deeper. The Doctor's erection increased, creating a satisfying pressure between her legs. The sensation of there bodies pushed together this way sent fluttering waves through Rose's body, and jolted her hips forward. Rose let out a quiet gasp. Her heart skipped and she gasped for air. For a second Rose pulled back, but The Doctor gave her only a moment until he released his hands and pulled her back in.

The Doctor drew her mouth back to his, tempting her tongue out and into his mouth, sweeping his own lightly against hers, until she felt like she was drowning in her arousal. His hands fluttered up, over her neck, and then into her hair. She pressed her palms against his chest and felt the thumping of his heart, and slowed her kisses concentrating on every beat. Rose lowered her head to his chest, and rested her ear against it.

The Doctor's breathing, now heavy, began to slow, while he watched her face. He wondered what she was thinking. Rose's eyes moistened, but no tears fell. She kissed his chest softly and looked up at him.

"You're all mine now."

"I have been since the moment we met Rose, and I promise I always will. This heart is for you alone."

Rose kissed his chest once more, then continued to kiss down to his navel. Rose looked intently into the Doctor's eyes as she hooked her fingers over his trousers. She slowly pulled them down and removed them completely. While she stood, Rose shimmed off her white lacy knickers and kicked them away. Rose climbed back onto the bed and crawled up to lay beside her Doctor.

The Doctor rest his forehead against her shoulder, then whispered her name into her neck, as he began kissing her once more. He softly and almost inaudibly repeated her name with every kiss, as he moved his body to cover hers. She rans her hands down his spine, pulling him as close to her as possible.

Rose could feel his arousal against her thigh and ached to have him. Rose wrapped her legs around him, resting her heels on his bottom. Her feet smoothed up and down his thighs slowly. The Doctor's kisses grew hot and heavy, until Rose felt she could not wait a moment more, when, suddenly, he was in her, deep and hard, and his eyes flew open, and a small cry escaped from his lips. He buried his head in her neck once more, and began gently moving himself in and out, covering his erection with her wetness, helping him move deeper and deeper inside her.

With every thrust, Rose's groans grew louder, and The Doctor's movements became faster. Rose moved with him, meeting him thrust for thrust, until they both were crying out. The wonder in his eyes, and the way he said her name over and over, as if he could not believe it was really her.

Rose relished the weight of him on her, and clung to him as they moved together. She could not get enough of him, of the taste of his mouth, and the feeling of him hard inside her. The Doctor shifted position and raised his body up and pulled Rose onto him forcefully.

"Oh Rose!"

He looked down at her, and she looked up at him, her legs now raised to his shoulders. The Doctor mouthed wet kisses to her ankles, and groaned loudly, as he quickened once more, thrusting hard against her. Letting her legs drop, he leaned forward once more towering over her, and she watched his face consumed with the joy and the exquisite agony of his building and coiling pleasure. And then it was happening. She was coming, and he was right behind her, desperately calling her name and clutching at her waist pulling her into him, and it was too much, and they shuddered into a desperate orgasm, crying out their release.

Rose and The Doctor panted, and locking eyes, they smiled at one another. Eyes heavy, and bodies aching, their mouths pressed together in a mutally grateful kiss. The Doctor shuffled over slightly, but still covered much of her body, then rested his head on her chest and snuggled into her. Rose ran her fingers through his hair, until his breathing evened out, until he drifted off into sleep.

Lying on her like this he was heavy, but she did not mind, but rather liked the warmth and security of the extra weight. She wanted him there, close to her, feeling his breath on her breasts and the beat of his heart pulsing against her chest. Eventually, Rose's hand settled on The doctor's neck, and she also fell asleep, feeling fulfilled, and contented, and endlessly grateful for his human heart.


End file.
